Leftover Prince
by chocolatemintkisses
Summary: In fairy tales the princess is always rescued by her knight in shining armor. They ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Well, where was mine? What happens when the princess is taken away  and all you're left with is your trusty horse?


Leftover Prince

I always thought it was funny when a guy madly in love with a girl in a T.V. show found out that she had loved another person. But then again I wasn't exactly the nicest person, was I? And that stuff about letting the person you loved go? Well, I thought that was crap. If you really loved them wouldn't you try your hardest to be with them, even if you're kicking, screaming, and receiving a restraining order the whole way? But as I found out love didn't work like that. Those stupid T.V. show were sort of true, in a way. And I hated that. How they were right. Wasn't T.V. supposed to be fake? These things weren't supposed to happen in real life. You know, where I was the best friend and had thought I had won a girl's love only to figure out she's in love with the guy that saved me?

Ironic, no? That stupid blonde idiot had fallen in love with my thoughtful tanuki. But no, I couldn't hate him for it. Not when his idiotic actions made her smile. Not when those usually blank eyes lit up with happiness when he came close to her.

In fairy tales the princess is always rescued by her knight in shining armor. They ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Well, where was mine? What happens when the princess is taken away from you and all you're left with is your trusty horse? The leftover prince stands there in shock and when a single tear falls from his eye as his trusty horse comforts him, but it's to no avail because that princess who had played a part in saving him, was gone. Swept away by what was probably the better choice. The real Prince Charming.

So as I joked her rejection off I kept that stupid smile plastered on my face and teased her every time about her loving someone. That prince. And I know that sometime I would probably find another girl, but would it ever be the same? The girl that had saved me would be long gone living a probably successful and happy life while I'm still an angsty teenager crying over his high school love. Sounds like movie material to me.

So in the movies doesn't the best friend just shake it off and wish her the best of luck? He gets over her and falls in love with another girl and then they live happily ever after. But that's where they're wrong. Sometimes the best friend doesn't get over it. At least, not for a while. And he still puts on a smile whenever he sees her, because isn't that the best way? Even when his brother sees through his façade and gives him concerned glances every couple of seconds?

But when I see them finally dating I shake myself out of my bad dream and wish them the best. There's no competition anymore. Not when I see the sparks practically flying out of their body every time I see them get even a little close to each other. No, you see, life didn't work that way. Maybe they would break up, but I doubt she would run back to me if she didn't choose me in the first place.

And maybe I would have dragged her off into the sunset with her kicking and screaming behind me, but one thing stopped me. Of all things it was those stupid eyes. The purple ones, not the brown ones. They were filled with such a happiness I was surprised his head hadn't popped off from the party that was going on in there. But those eyes had witnessed so much more that I had. Compared to him I was just a spoiled little brat that couldn't compare. And I couldn't really. I had only met her because of him. Because he had saved me and my brother. So in a way I was just paying back a debt. One that I would never, ever really be able to pay off.

So when I see them walk down the aisle and I am standing off to the side of Kyoya who reads a speech about the groom Tamaki I smile and hope they have a great future ahead of them because I wouldn't be able to stand it if they didn't. Because if they didn't get along then what would I have missed out on if this had been happening to me and not him? How much more could I have convinced her that she belonged with me?

But I would never do that to him, or even her. That small pool of hate that I hadn't known that had lain in my heart for seven years had slowly evaporated over time and had become dried up. And maybe that was for the best. This was karma in a way, wasn't it? All of those people that I had left behind because of my pranks were now coming back to haunt me. Now I was the one being left behind. It was only poetic justice wasn't it?

So as I yank off my tie and lay down in bed with my brother and that tear leaks out of my eye I figure out that I'm smiling. Maybe it wasn't so bad being left behind, right? I still had my trusty horse, and maybe some time or another I would be the real prince for some girl. The new guy in the movie, not the best friend. And maybe, just maybe, I would finally be the real prince charming and the movies would finally seem right.


End file.
